This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
According to the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), by way of example, a Next Generation Network (NGN) is a packet-based network able to provide services including telecommunication services and able to make use of multiple broadband, quality-of-service (QoS)-enabled transport technologies and in which service-related functions are independent from underlying transport-related technologies. It may offer unrestricted access by users to different service providers. It may support generalized mobility which may allow consistent and ubiquitous provision of services to users.
Furthermore, the ITU-T has developed an Identity Management (IdM) Standard for such Internet Protocol (IP)-based Next Generation Networks (NGN). ITU-T Recommendation Y.2720 entitled “NGN Identity Management Framework” is such a standard, and specifies an IdM framework.